


Sweet

by Severina



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Community: fanfic100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-11-24
Updated: 2005-11-24
Packaged: 2017-10-10 04:30:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/95510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Severina/pseuds/Severina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"He said you were kind of sweet."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet

**Author's Note:**

> Late Season Three  
> Written for LJ's Fanfic100 Community  
> Prompt 79: When?

"He always knew," Michael said, watching Justin over a cup of coffee.

Justin didn't glance up from the storyboards. "Bullshit."

"He did," Michael insisted. "Being Brian Kinney he couldn't admit it, of course."

"Michael--"

"He said you were kind of sweet."

Justin paused in his sketching, pencil hovering over the paper. "When?"

"That time we saw you in Woody's with Daphne. I was busy trying to convince Brian to dump his teen stalker forever -- obviously this was before I met Ben -- and he said--"

"That I was kind of sweet?" Justin peered up through his bangs and grinned.


End file.
